This invention relates to digital content publication. In particular, the invention is directed to a method and system for receiving digital content and metadata associated with the digital content, inputting publication information associated with the digital content, protecting the digital content, and sending a message including the metadata and publication information.
Content publishers are frequently responsible for managing digital content, such as audio, music, video, or text that may have been transformed into a digital format (digital asset). Many content publishers have expended much effort to incorporate new technologies within their core infrastructures. Bridging the gap between old and new technologies may be a complex task.
Many content publishers have adopted manual and time-consuming processes to create a seamless transition between the creation and the distribution of digital content. Some have incorporated a digital content management (DCM) system into their organizations to address the need for streamlining digital content storage and for repurposing digital content, while others have continued to store the content in warehouses. Many content publishers have focused on preventing unauthorized distribution of digital contents by using a digital rights management (DRM) system solution. A DRM system solution may include technologies to enforce digital rights such as, for example, watermarking, container-based encryption, and sniffer technologies.
However, current solutions may lack the ability to integrate DCM and DRM systems. The lack of integration often requires the content publisher to extract the digital content and metadata associated with the digital content from the DCM system and manually transfer it to the DRM system. In addition, there may be no integration between the process of entering price and rights information about the content and the process of extracting the digital content from the DCM system.
Moreover, many content publishers involve third parties in the protection and distribution of digital content. Content publishers often have to transfer the digital content to the third parties resulting in a loss of control over the digital content.